


Come To Me

by Lulu_Horan



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Abuse, Anal Fingering, Angst, Crying, Cute, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Feminization, Fluffy, Frottage, Grinding, I hate tagging, M/M, Mental Illness, PTSD, Past Rape, Riding, Rimming, Scared Louis, Schizophrenia, Smut, Sweet Harry, and a whole bunch of nonsense, idek, im making this sound sexier than it is, it's cute though, it's mostly fluff, seriously, slave mentality, um....
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-01-03 07:42:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 19,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lulu_Horan/pseuds/Lulu_Horan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only thing Louis remembers is his own name.  But he does know certain things.</p>
<p>He knows he's not allowed to stand.</p>
<p>He knows he's not allowed to leave a room without permission.</p>
<p>He knows he cannot eat until his master is finished his own meal.</p>
<p>Louis doesn't trust Harry to keep his word and treat him differently.</p>
<p>But then...if Harry really isn't his master....who is he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

The first thing I registered was that I was lying on an extremely soft and comfortable surface, probably a bed. ...A bed where, though? My eyes fluttered open and I was looking at up at a white ceiling. 

"Oh good, you're awake," a voice said. I turned my head toward the sound, staring into bright green eyes on a cute face. Dimples appeared as the beautiful creature smiled, red lips parting over white teeth. Soft brown curls framed his face like a halo, and immediately, I didn't trust him.

"Who are you?" I winced at the sound of my own voice. Why was it so high?

"I'm Harry," the stranger answered, smiling still. "Forgive me if I seem creepy right now. It's just really nice to see your eyes." He reached across the bed to touch me, and I cringed away. "I won't hurt you."

He continued to reach for me, and I yelped, rolling out of the huge bed, scurrying to a dark corner of the massive room, noticing along the way that I was clad in only boxers. "Where am I?"

Harry stayed in bed, under the thick blue blanket. "This is my house. We're in Cheshire. Now, you've been passed out the past couple of days, and I don't know who you are."

"I'm Louis."

"Louis what?"

I shrugged. "I don't know how I know that."

"So you don't remember anything? Nothing about yourself?"

I shook my head, hoping he wouldn't be angry. Watching his face anxiously, he looked...frustrated, and frustration leads to anger. I sank slowly onto the floor, pulling my knees to my chest, and shivering, waiting for the blows to come.

Harry padded across the floor, stopping in front of me. "Louis."

His voice sounded...calm. I allowed myself to look up, praying that I wouldn't regret it. "Yes?"

He crouched in front of me, reaching his hand out, and immediately, my eyes shut, and head turned, so my cheek would suffer, not my nose. I stiffened as fingers pet my hair. "Are you hungry?"

I was starving. I shook my head anyway.

"Louis, please look at me." Reluctantly, I lifted my eyes to meet his. They didn't look angry, or even frustrated anymore. "You've been out for two days. You have to be hungry. Come, I'll make breakfast."

He held out his hand, presumably for me to take, but I ignored it and crawled over to the door, waiting for permission to open it. Harry stood at the same spot, watching me. Then I understood. "You're my new master, aren't you?"

A mask of complete shock crossed his face. "What? What do you mean?"

"Did you buy me?"

"No. What are you getting at, Louis? Were you sold before?"

I nodded. "He sold me a lot, but only for a short time. He'd always come back to get me."

"Who? Who did that to you?"

I thought hard. "I don't remember his name."

Harry came and sat by me. "What kinds of things did your masters do?"

Images flipped through my mind, and I pulled my hair in agony.

"Louis! Hey! Relax." I was pulled into a gentle embrace, still trembling from the brief peek into my past. "It's okay. I won't let anyone hurt you."

Resting my face in the crook of his shoulder, I bit my lip harshly to stop tears from gathering. "That's what he said."

"Well, I'm not him, Lou, okay? I swear, I'll help you find your way back home, and back to your family."

I lifted my head from his shoulder. "You'd do that for me?"

"Of course I would. I know we don't really know each other, but no human being deserves to be treated that way."

I knew better than to get my hopes up. There was no way this beautiful god-like creature would help me. Men that look like him are the cruelest ones. All of their beauty is on the outside.

"You ready for breakfast?" I nodded and he stood, reaching out his hand again.

"Where's the leash?"

"Leashes are for animals. Stand up."

I shook my head, knowing that if I did stand, he would just knock me down again. "I can't."

"Why not?"

"I don't deserve to." My eyes were trained on the floor as I waited for a 'Good boy!' or a pat on the head. When neither came, I looked up to see Harry's face painted with confusion. 

"They treated you like a dog?"

"That's all I deserved."

"No, Louis, listen to me. You're a human being, and that's how you deserve to be treated, nothing less. Stand up."

Realizing he wasn't going to relent, I obeyed and cowered into the wall, waiting for the blow that would knock me back to the floor. But he only smiled and opened the door, going through it into the hall. I stood rooted to the spot, and watched his cute little bum sway in his boxers as he walked down the hallway.

He turned at the end of it, seemingly surprised that I wasn't behind him. My face burned as I realized I'd been checking him out and my eyes found everywhere else to look.

"Louis." I glanced up as he once again held an arm out. "Come to me."

Who was I to refuse?


	2. Do You Want To Play A Game?

I had been in Harry's presence all day, and not once did he raise his hand against me. Frankly, it was puzzling; I was more than confused. Whoever I belonged to punched, kicked, slapped and pushed me whenever they felt like it, and most of the time for no good reason. 

"Louis."

I looked up from where I sat on the floor beside him. "Yes, master?"

He sighed, placing his tea on the table in front of him. "Please stop calling me that. I told you, it's Harry."

"Master Harry?"

"No, Lou. Just Harry."

I cocked my head to the side, wondering what kind of trap he was trying to set up. I was still waiting for him to hit me. They all had, even if not at first. 

"Why don't you come sit next to me on the couch?"

I perked up at that. I wasn't aloud to sit on the sofa, but I could sit on my master's lap, if he requested it. "Cuddles?"

He smiled at that, the most beautiful one I'd ever seen. Prettier than Niall's. Wait...Niall...who is that? A bad person? No, a friend. Blonde hair, blue eyes and a bright smile passed through my mind along with a strong wave of fondness. Had I fancied him? I thought hard, trying to remember anything I could. Yes, I had, but I'd never told him because he liked someone else...

"-okay? Louis? Hello, anyone there?" Harry was calling me, and a hand appeared in front of my face. I whimpered and flinched, waiting for the punishment I knew was coming. "Louis." His deep voice was soft, so I chanced a look up. His eyes shone a bright jade green, and they locked with mine, enchanting me. "I'm not going to hurt you. Come sit with me."

Immediately, I crawled into his lap, putting my arm around his middle and nuzzling my face into his neck. One of his arms held my waist, the other reaching up to pet my hair.

"Do you want to go out today, Lou?"

"No." I knew better than to ask, or even sound excited to go outside, the only place where my masters let me walk on two feet.

"Why not? It would be good exercise."

"I am a disgrace to humanity. No one should have to see me, or know that I exist. I would only disgust them."

Harry stiffened. "Is that something else your masters taught you?"

"Yes."

"They're wrong, Lou. So very wrong." He stroked my hair and I let myself relax into his touch. "You're beautiful, so beautiful that they can't stand it. Okay?"

"Yes, master."

"No, Louis, it's Harry."

"Master Harry."

He sighed. "Do you have any friends?"

"I used to."

"Tell me about them."

I sat up slowly, still in his lap, wondering what he was planning to do to me. None of my masters ever asked me about the life I knew before HE had found me. "I had a friend named Niall."

"Okay. Tell me about him." Harry gave me an encouraging smile, green eyes sparkling with interest.

"Right. Well, his name's Niall Horan. He's-"

"Niall Horan? That's an...unusual name. How do you spell that?" I spelled it for him, and he nodded. "I'm sorry for interrupting you. Continue."

"He's Irish, from Mullingar, dyed blonde hair, natural blue eyes, and he loves food." I smiled fondly as countless memories flooded my mind. "He's always eating something, always taking food from me, always stole from my plate. I wanted to be mad at him, but I couldn't. Not in a million years."

"And why not?"

"Because Niall James Horan is too damn cute for his own good."

~*~*~*~*~

"Here's your dinner, Lou." Harry placed a plate in front of me where I sat on the floor. "Sure you don't want to join me at the table?"

I shook my head. "Table is for Master and his guests." I removed the silverware from my plate and set it on the table next to Harry's. Returning to my spot, I watched him eat as I waited patiently for my turn.

He looked down at me, a small smile gracing his lips. "You can eat right now, ya know."

"No, I can't, master."

"Just Harry. And why not?"

I ignored yet another attempt to slip me up, as if I didn't know my place. "Master Harry must be satisfied before I am allowed to eat."

He put his fork down. "I won't be satisfied until you're sitting next to me at the table, eating with me and talking to me like normal."

What was he playing at? "I am talking to you as normal."

"No, you're not."

"But I am, master. This is normal."

He pulled his fingers through his curls. "What about this is normal, Louis? The fact that you can't sit next to me?" Oh no. His voice was rising. "That you can't even fucking eat with me doesn't bother you? Because it sure as hell bothers me!"

I fought the urge to cower. "It does not bother me. I am just to wait until master is done his meal so I can have mine."

"You don't have to wait!" he shouted. "Just eat it now!"

He was screaming at me. That meant he was angry, and that meant he would hit me. I couldn't help whimpering and curling into myself, pushing my hands over my ears so I couldn't hear him. "I'm sorry, master! Please don't punish me."

Strong hands gripped me, and I let out a scream. It was all too much, and so frustrating because I couldn't remember anything besides being kicked around by my masters, forced to scrub their filthy houses clean, treated like both a maid and an animal. Not like I deserved better.

"Louis! Louis, calm down, okay? You're alright. It's okay."

Coming to my senses, I realized that I was being coddled, not beaten...and it confused me even more. "What are you doing?"

Harry held me tightly, petting my hair. "Protecting you from your past."

"What? Why do you even care?"

"Why shouldn't I?"

"You don't know me, or anything about me!" I struggled to pull myself from his strong embrace.

"Louis!" Of course he was stronger than me, as he was much taller. His muscles were the long, wiry kind, but they were still very much there, whereas I had the upper arm strength of a limp noodle. "I'm trying here, okay?" He turned me around to face him. "Why can't you accept the fact that not everyone in the world is out to get you?" I looked down, my hands fidgeting with each other. "I want to help you."

"But why?" I dared to look into his emerald eyes that were shining with determination. "Why do you want to do this so much?"

He blinked a few times before sighing and looking defeated. "Because I know what it's like to have everything stripped from you when you can't do anything about it."

He looked so helpless and broken in that moment, I couldn't help giving into my more sensitive side after an internal battle. My arms went around his waist easily, as if they belonged there, and my head fit into his shoulder perfectly. I shuddered as his long arms pulled me closer, whimpering as I realized how out of line I was.

"What's wrong?" Harry whispered in my ear.

"Master didn't ask for cuddles. Louis is a bad boy."

"No, Lou. You never have to ask me for a cuddle."

I nodded, but wondered just how far he was going to push his little game.

~*~*~*~*~

"Are you sure you're comfortable being in the same bed as me?"

It was bedtime, and I was rather nervous about sharing Harry's bed. I'd never slept with my previous masters. I slept either on the floor in their room, or on a lumpy cot in a different room. "If it is what master wishes, I shall do it."

Harry sighed. "I am not your master. And only do what you're comfortable with."

"I am comfortable with whatever Master Harry wants." He didn't say anything after that, just stared at me. I stared right back, but I was really tired, and so I lay on the floor next to the huge bed.

"What are you doing?"

"I am going to sleep."

"Get on the bed and stop this foolishness."

"I am not being foolish. I asked what master was comfortable with, and he did not answer."

"I am not your master! And I just told you to get in bed."

I bowed my head, nervous at his tone. "If that's what you wish."

"It is. Now come on." I heard the rustle of sheets and climbed in next to him with a sigh. This was going to be painful. It always was.

I rolled over and kissed his cheek. He smiled as I rubbed his arm. "What brought on this affection all of a sudden?"

"Isn't this what you want?" I breathed out, trailing my hand down his sculpted middle.

"What?"

I palmed his crotch and nipped at his neck. So desperately, I wanted to kiss those pouty red lip, suck them into my mouth and find out what he tastes like...but I knew I couldn't. My lips weren't pure enough to touch his.

"Whoa, Louis!" He grabbed my wrists and pushed me away from his body. "What are you doing?"

"Pleasing master."

"WHAT?"

My eyes narrowed in confusion. "Isn't that why Master Harry wants to share his bed?"

"You think I want sex?"

"You don't?"

"Not from you, Louis. I just want to sleep. Goodnight." He released me and flicked off the light switch.

I turned my back to him, hoping he would spoon me, but a minute passed and he still didn't touch me. "Goodnight, master."

I tried so hard to stop the waves of disappointment and rejection that rolled through me, but I couldn't. I couldn't stop the onslaught of tears that cascaded down my face. Why, WHY did I feel this way toward a stranger? Why did it hurt so much that he didn't want me?

As quietly as I could, I slipped out of the bed. Softly padding my way across the carpet, I left the bedroom and went into the den, where dozens of movies were neatly lined up on a shelf.

Picking one at random, I popped it into the player, turned the telly on, and snuggled into the love seat under the afghan.

Much to my luck, I'd chosen Saw. I shuddered through the whole thing, whimpering and hiding my face each time Jigsaw was shown. I almost felt like one of the victims, and HE was Jigsaw. I let out a sigh of relief when the credits started rolling.

I put that movie away and picked up another, this time, it was Love Actually. This pattern continued until I fell asleep during Tangled, and I dreamed.

I dreamed that instead of Rapunzel, I was stuck in the tower, being held captive by HIM. Harry came to save me, leaving HIM lying for dead. "Louis," Harry called from the door of my prison. "Come to me."

Not even in my dreams could I escape his alluring presence. Harry was mesmerising; he hypnotized me with those irresistable green eyes. And if I didn't watch myself, I would do the unthinkable, the forbidden.

I would fall in love with my master.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know nothing about Saw. Just Saying. I mean, I pee myself watching Supernatural, so....yeah.


	3. Master Harry Is Strange

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short and sucky. It's also in Harry's POV which was really weird, and I don't think it'll happen again.
> 
> Carry on x

Harry's POV

I yawned and stretched, rolling over in bed. "Good morning, Lou." When he didn't respond, I opened my eyes. "Lou?" The side of the bed he'd fallen asleep on was empty and looked only slightly rumpled, like it wasn't slept on at all.

He must not have been comfortable after all.

The thought made me sad for some reason, but I couldn't help rolling my eyes at myself. Of course he wasn't comfortable! I was a complete stranger to him!

I rubbed my eyes and yawned again before slipping out of bed, groaning at the lethargy that washed over me. I left my room and checked every guest room, expecting to see him curled up under the blankets, but to no avail. 

Taking a deep breath, I decided to check the entire flat before panicking. I looked into the kitchen, living area and dining room. Nothing. The only room left was the den. Peeking inside, I saw the most precious thing.

Louis was curled up on the sofa underneath a blanket with the Tangled DVD menu on repeat. He looked so adorable, all cuddly and worry free. I quickly snapped a picture with my phone before shaking him gently. "Louis."

He blinked up at me, seemingly confused. "H-Harry?"

"Yes." I smiled, glad he didn't call me-

"Master!" he jumped up suddenly, his blue eyes panicked. "I'm so sorry, Master Harry, I didn't mean to fall asleep! I can clean everything up right now-"

"Louis," I said calmly as he scrambled around. "Louis, stop."

He froze on the spot. "I'm so sorry, master, I know that was out of place."

"Louis, I don't care if you watch movies or not, okay?" I reached out, trying not to frown when he flinched, and ran my fingers through his hair, trying to calm him. It didn't work, and that made me sad.

"I just came to see if you're hungry?"

"I cannot eat right now, master."

"I'm not your master. Why can't you eat now?"

"Punishment for using the telly without permission."

I sighed harshly, aggravated. Not at him, but at whoever made him think like that. "You're not in trouble, Lou. Just-" He dropped to his knees and tugged at the waistband of my pajama bottoms. "What are you doing?!" I shouted in panic, pulling away.

He blinked up at me, icy blue eyes empty, cold...dead. "Giving master pleasure so I won't have punishment."

I was horrified. "Louis, you never have to do anything sexual for me. Ever. And I'm not going to punish you. Okay?"

He nodded, but I could tell he didn't believe me. "Thank you, master."

"If you want to thank me, stop calling me that. Now come, I'll make breakfast." I turned toward the door and put my hand out for him to take...but I wasn't looking and accidentally backhanded him. "Oh god, Lou, I'm so sorry!" I turned back, reaching out both hands to cradle his face. "Are you okay?"

He whimpered, shaking his head rapidly, clutching at his cheek. "I'm sorry, master! I didn't mean it!"

"Louis." I dropped to my knees right in front of him, so we were on the same level. His eyes were squeezed shut, and he was shaking. Gently holding his jaw, I turned his head slightly to inspect the pink mark. "I'm so sorry." 

"Was my fault. Louis is a bad boy."

"No you're not." I swiped my thumb over the reddening skin before kissing it softly. "Was Harry's fault."

"Nothing is ever master's fault."

"This is." I sighed a he remained unmoving. "Would you like some ice for it?"

He finally opened his eyes, but they were dilated in terror. "No, master, please, not the ice bath!"

"What?" I frowned, dismayed at the thought of someone ever trying to hurt Lou. "How about breakfast first?"

He shook his head again. "Louis cannot eat today. He was a bad boy."

"Louis, I want you to eat, okay? Come on to the kitchen." I stood and pulled him to his feet as gently as I could. Even with his bed hair and steadily swelling cheek, he looked so adorable in some clothes I'd given him, the t-shirt much too large, and the pajama bottoms tied in the front to prevent them from falling down.

I led him to the kitchen counter, which he sat underneath. Sighing, I pulled out cooking utensils.

"What would you like to eat, Louis?"

He just blinked at me.

"Eggs?" No answer. "Bacon?" Still nothing. "Pig feet?" I wasn't serious about that, but I wanted some kind of a reaction, any kind.

He cocked his head to the side. "Forgive Louis for saying so, but Master Harry is strange."

I smiled at that. "You can say that all you like, Lou. I don't mind."

His icy eyes softened a bit. "You're strange, but kind, Master Harry. Louis is still not sure if he should trust you or not."

"You can trust me, Louis. I will never hurt you, or take advantage of you. I only want to help you find your life again. The life you had before he changed it."

His lip quivered as his eyes saddened and watered. "That life doesn't exist any longer. Not for me."

"What about Niall, huh? Isn't he your best friend?"

He shook his head fast, looking down. "Niall betrayed me in the worst way possible."

"How?"

His lip trembled as a sob escaped. "If M-Master Harry will be s-so kind as to excuse me."

I nodded and he rushed off, leaving me to eat alone. Of course, I hadn't cooked in the first place, and I wasn't really hungry anyway, so I just put everything away again and retreated into the den, where I distracted myself with FIFA for a few hours.

Still, even as I played, I couldn't get Louis' heartbroken face out of my head. I had to fix it somehow.

Then it came to me. I pulled out my phone and made a few calls. 

If this didn't work, nothing probably would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	4. Truly and Completely

I was sure to be careful around master after that embarrassing event. I was shocked at myself for being so stupid. Even though he said it was alright, I didn't watch telly after that. I didn't even enter the den unless it was to clean, though it seems that displeases him.

I'd just finished scrubbing the kitchen floor, and decided that since master was at work, I could dust off in the den. I didn't want to, I would be more than happy to never enter that room again, but I felt like I had to pay some kind of penance.

I straightened out all the movies, rearranged the shelves, dusting them off, and vaccuumed the carpet. Satisfied, I moved on to the bedroom, fluffing the pillows and changing the sheets. After cleaning the floor, I flopped onto the bed with a sigh. With all that work, I thought a nap was very much in order.

So I closed my eyes and yielded myself to unconsciousness.

_"You're so naughty, Louis," Master said, pulling up the frilly pink tutu I was wearing. "Look at you, you're so wet. Such a bad little princess. Daddy has to punish you now."_

_I whimpered at the filthy words pouring out of his mouth. "M-Master, I'm s-sorry!" I moaned loudly, throwing my head back onto his shoulder, as he thumbed my slit._

_"Open your eyes, baby doll," he purred as he carressed my length gently. Slowly, I obeyed, gasping when I saw that we were in front of a full-length mirror. I was on his lap in an armchair, completely naked except for the tutu. "You look so delicious," he smirked, licking his full red lips. "I just want to ravish you."_

_I could only whimper helplessly as he spread my legs wide open. "Look at this tight wet pussy just waiting for me." He brought two fingers to my lips. "Suck." I took them in my mouth, feeling dirty and used, but so good at the same time._

_"Do you want me, princess?" he asked softly. I locked eyes with him in the mirror and groaned at how dark they were. "You want daddy to fuck you?" I nodded, feeling pathetic, but I was so hard, I couldn't find it in myself to care._

_He smirked, taking his fingers out my mouth and teasing my hole with them. "P-Please," I begged desperately, circling my hips to gain some kind of friction._

_"Please_ what? _" he asked, ghosting over my entrance with his warm wet fingers, and I almost sobbed._

_"Please, Daddy," I whined pathetically, gasping as he pushed a finger inside me. I thought it would hurt, but it didn't, not even when it was two and three fingers. It did feel good, though, better than anything, when his long fingers rubbed a spot that made my back arch as a loud moan poured out._

_Harry removed his fingers and something much larger was filling me up. "Fuck, you're so tight, princess." He gripped my hips, bouncing me on his lap. "Look at you, riding Daddy's cock like this. You're such a naughty girl, Louis."_

_Louis._

Louis.

"Louis!"

I shot up in the bed, only to see Master's face in front of mine.

"Are you okay?"

Sure I was, if you didn't count the problem in my pants. "I'm fine, Master Harry." I slid off the bed, blushing slightly that I had been caught sleeping. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"You might want to take care of that little problem you have."

I was infinitely embarrassed, flushing even deeper, but he smiled kindly. "Shall I make your dinner?"

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion and my heart throbbed painfully at his adorableness. "But-"

"I'm not allowed. Please tell me what you want for dinner."

"I'm allowing you, Louis. Go take care of it."

I glared at him because sure, he was cute, but it was like he was waiting for a reason to hit me. "If Master won't tell Louis, then he shall make something alone." I turned on my heel and stormed to the kitchen.

A few minutes later, Harry sat at the table. He'd changed out of his suit and into pajamas. "So what's for dinner?"

"Baked chicken over mashed potatoes," I said stiffly, mixing together the topping sauce.

"Louis, we need to talk."

"About what?"

"I'm sorry about earlier. I seemed to have upset you, and I didn't mean to."

I froze mid-stir, turning to face him. "Master is...apologizing?"

"Please stop calling me that," he smiled softly.

I shifted nervously on my feet. "Then what is Louis to call Master?"

"Just call me Harry, alright?"

I fixed my gaze on his. "Is Master trying to get Louis in trouble? Louis don't want no trouble. If Master wants to hurt Louis, he can just do it."

"Hurt you? Why would I do that?" 

I gave him a strange look. "That's how masters are. Louis is used to it."

"I'm not your master, Lou. That's why I want you to call me Harry."

"If Master Harry is not Louis' master, what is he?"

"I'm just your friend, Louis."

"Louis doesn't have friends." I turned back to the food, adding more pepper. Suddenly, I was whipped around, a strong grip forcing my chin up, and I was looking into dark green eyes.

"Why is Louis pushing Harry away?"

"W-What?"

"Why is Louis pushing Harry away?" he asked desperately, his eyes pleading. "Why does Louis not want to be friends? Has Harry done something wrong?"

I blushed under the scrutiny. "No, Mas-Harry is perfect. Louis is not worthy to be Harry's friend."

"What does Louis mean by that? Harry is trying to understand."

"Harry should not talk as Louis does. It degrades him. Harry deserves better people to be around, people with his class."

His eyes softened. "Louis...I don't care about class. I like you as a person. You're a beautiful human being that I want to spend the rest of eternity holding. Why are you shaking your head?"

"Harry is so nice, and he is the beautiful one. Louis wishes..." I turned my head away in shame at thoughts in my head.

"What, Lou?"

I looked up at him again, my heart racing and eyes watering at the impossibility. "Louis wishes he could be yours, truly and completely."

I shut my eyes so I wouldn't have to see his reaction. I didn't want to see the disgust and anger there. I didn't want to see the fist that would knock me to the floor, that would hurt me over and over as I screamed and begged for him to stop, stop the pain that would hurt so good, so so good.

I didn't want to see that beautiful mouth open and yell hurtful words at me, telling me that I'm such a faggot, such a _fairy_ , that no one would possibly want me.

Because as much as I didn't want to, as much as my logic protested against it, my heart did not listen. My heart wanted his.

I had fallen for the one person I shouldn't have.

Harry, my master.


	5. Daydream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year all rolled into one x

I was so stressed out, and I couldn't figure out why. I had no reason to be afraid of anything. Harry had let me know that the apartment we lived in was guarded at the front and back entrances. That helped me to be...not so afraid, I guess.

Maybe I was so worried about Harry finding out about my feelings, which had only gotten stronger as time went on. Everything about Harry was perfect, from his soft halo of curls, to his intense green eyes, to his cherry red lips. I often got lost in daydreams about him, particularly when he was away at work.

I sighed as my eyes slipped closed, taking a deep breath and opening them again. 

Harry and I were in a meadow full of violets and baby's breath. He chased me around as I giggled and ran, but not fast enough. Suddenly, I was tackled into the soft earth.

"Gotcha," he whispered.

I rolled onto my back, coming face to face with him. "Oh hello."

"Hello, beautiful." I blushed as he pinned my arms above my head. "So gorgeous," he murmured, pressing his lips softly to mine. I whined when he pulled away, rocking my body up to meet his. "You feeling good, baby?"

"So good," I gasped as he palmed my erection through my trousers.

"Lou," he muttered, replacing his hand with his own bulge, making me scream at the friction. "God, Lou," he whimpered in my ear. "Louis...Louis...Lou." He called my name over and over, rutting against me faster.

"Harry," I panted desperately, digging my fingers into his arm. "Harry, I'm gonna come!" I arched off the ground, letting out a high-pitched keen as I came in my pants.

"Wake up, Lou," Harry whispered in my ear.

I blinked dazedly, looking around. I was back at Harry's apartment, and the owner was sitting in the armchair across from me, frowning.

"Harry!" I gasped in shock, jumping off the couch and kneeling in front of him. "Louis is so sorry, sir."

"What are you sorry for, Lou?"

"Louis fell asleep when he should be working," I muttered to the floor.

Harry sighed. "Come here, Louis. Sit on my lap."

"Louis doesn't deserve cuddles," I said, sure this was yet another attempt to punish me somehow.

"Louis, for heaven's sake, sit on my lap. I'm not going to hurt you." He pulled me by my arms, but I refused to stand, opting instead to cling to his leg.

"Please don't hit Louis," I begged pitifully. "He didn't mean to fall asleep."

"Louis, I just want to talk to you. C'mon." He tugged at my arms some more, but still I resisted.

_Talk, sure. Your fist wants to talk to my face._ "Please don't hurt me."

"LOUIS, FOR GOD'S SAKE, I JUST WANNA TALK TO YOU. NOW GET ON MY LAP, DAMMIT!"

I scrambled up and climbed onto his legs, making sure my bum wasn't directly on his crotch. I wasn't so sure I'd be able to resist grinding on it if that happened.

"Thank you," he said, petting my hair. "Relax, Lou, you're so stiff." 

My heart beating erratically, I remained in my position, even as he tugged my hips back. "No," I murmured. "No, Louis doesn't want to."

"Did I do something wrong, Lou?"

"What makes Harry think that?"

"You won't even look me in the eye! You won't tell me what's wrong, and you were saying my name in your sleep." He rubbed my sides gently. "What's going on, Lou?"

I bit my lip to stop tears from flowing as I trembled in fear.

"You're shaking. What's the matter, babe?"

"Louis is a bad boy," I whispered.

"No you're not. You've been living here for a while now, and you cook and clean, and you're so selfless. How are you bad?"

I squirmed around uncomfortably. I didn't want to share, but since I'd been staying there nearly six weeks, I figured I owed that much to him. "Louis has...dreams about Harry."

"What sort of dreams?"

"Naughty ones," I whispered, ducking my head to cover my blush.

"Naughty?" Harry's tone wasn't judgemental like I thought it would be; only curious. "Like...sexual?"

"Yes."

"Oh." He let out a heavy breath. "Okay then."

My lip quivered and I couldn't hold back my tears anymore. "I'm sorry!" I sobbed, turning suddenly and draping myself over his neck. "I'm so so sorry Harry!"

"Louis!"

"Yes, I'm sorry!" I wailed, straddling him and holding him tightly. "Please don't be mad!"

"Louis! You said I!"

"What?" I snuffled.

"You said 'I'm sorry' instead of 'Louis' sorry'!"

"But I am, Harry!"

"I know, Lou, and I'm so proud of you!" He wrapped his arms around my middle, squeezing me tightly.

"So you're not mad at me?"

He pulled back and looked into my eyes. "Of course not, love. I like that you're attracted to me. I'm glad it's not one-sided."

"What?"

He laughed softly, sweeping my hair out of my face. "I really like you, Lou. You're so beautiful, inside and out."

I shook my head. "Harry is the beautiful one."

"Not true."

"It is! Harry is pretty!" I was blushing furiously, but I wanted to get all of my feelings out.

He looked amused, though. "Oh yeah? What's so pretty about Harry?"

"Harry's eyes. They're green like emeralds."

"Yeah? I like your eyes too, Lou. The color of the sea. What else?"

"Harry's hair. It's so soft, like feathers."

"Your hair's so silky, Lou." He reached up to run his fingers through my hair, rubbing my scalp lightly. I sighed, resting my head on his chest. "What else?"

"Harry's lips. They're so red, like cherries. Louis-" I cut myself off, burying my face into his chest.

"You what?"

"Louis wants to kiss them," I mumbled.

He pulled me away from him slightly, using one finger to tilt my head toward him. "Lou..." he whispered, caressing my face softly.

My heart pounded against my ribs as I adjusted myself to a more comfortable position. I knew what was going to happen before it actually did.

"I love you so much, Lou," Harry said, looking deep into my eyes. "You're so beautiful, baby, so good to me." He studied my face as if he were trying to memorize it. "Do you love me too, Louis?"

"Yes," I whispered, frozen in place, my eyes locked on his.

He smiled and leaned in. "Is it okay if I kiss you?"

I nodded, shocked that he would even want to.

He pressed his lips gently to mine and my eyes widened. After a second, I kissed back and...oh... _oh_. My eyes fluttered shut under the weight of emotions that flowed over me. It was a perfect moment, one that I cherished since I knew it wouldn't happen again.

I pulled back with a sigh. "I'm sorry." I bit my lip and kept my eyes down.

"Sorry for what?"

"That must have been terrible for you."

"What do you mean?" I could hear the frown in his voice. "Did you not...like it?"

"Oh no, I loved it. But I'm so disgusting that-"

"Louis, look at me." I lifted my eyes to meet his. "You're not disgusting at all. I loved it too. You're an amazing, lovely person and I love you. I wouldn't kiss you if I didn't."

"Really?"

"Of course! You sh-"

I cut him off by kissing him again. He chuckled through it, and I thought of how his lips looked like candy sometimes, and I wanted to know if they tasted like it. 

My tongue darted out before I could even think about it, licking across his bottom lip. His mouth opened and I licked into it, entwining my tongue with his.

_Not candy, but still good,_ I thought, pushing my body against his. After a while, he pulled back, pecking my lips once before grinning at me. 

"You wanna watch a movie? I can order food to give you a break."

I nodded. "Louis would like that."

"Okay, sweetie. Go pick out a movie. I'll order something."

Obediantly, I skipped happily into the den and picked up Tangled, hoping it wouldn't annoy Harry. When he came in a few minutes later, I handed it to him shyly and he smiled.

"This is one of my favorites." He put it in and we cuddled on the sofa until the food arrived. After we ate, we resumed the movie and Harry pulled me into his lap with a soft smile.

In that moment, I felt true happiness. And if I happened to grind on him...well...I can't say either of us minded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I couldn't post earlier. I've been at the doctor's a lot lately for tests and stuff and I found out I have sleep apnea which is why I'm so tired all the time and my little cousin moved in with us because my aunt's cancer got worse and I've been having migraines to the point of nausea and I'm just exhausted! So I apologize and I love you all very much.
> 
> I've also made a twitter account specifically for my writings: @nopeasforpayno (i promise to follow everyone back)
> 
> I've also made another AO3 which is where I'll be posting oneshots and stuff, just little ideas I don't want to post here (because when I do, someone complains because I haven't updated a different story), so it's really just a side account: teafortommo
> 
> Look out for it. You can also email me teafortommo@hotmail.com.
> 
> I'm taking a break from kik thiugh oops.
> 
> Of course, if you don't feel like all that, my main twitter is @Nialls5sauce
> 
> Happy New Year, loves. I love you all


	6. Crave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dear Lord, this took forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its short. And angsty. Bye

Louis' POV

Things were going great. Harry made me so happy and I tried to make him happy as well. I still cleaned while he was away at work, usually humming a cheesy love song under my breath. Then after a small lunch, I'd take a nap on the couch (I was still having increasingly naughty dreams about Harry). Harry would wake me up when he got home, kissing all over my face until I came to.

Then I would make dinner as he told me about his day. He would spoon feed me as I sat on his lap and then feed himself while I snuggled into his warmth, full and happy. After dinner, I'd wash the dishes and join Harry in whatever movie he picked (we'd snog through the whole thing instead of watching it before going to bed.)

That's how days usually went, anyway, me fluctuating between my submissive headspace and the Louis I was before that. Harry didn't seem to mind much, insisting that he loved me either way.

I should have known things wouldn't stay like that.

~*~*~*~*~

I'd been taking my usual afternoon nap, and it was weird this time because there was no dirty dream. It was something akin to a nightmare. 

I was in a dark forest, looking for Harry. I couldn't find him in the pitch black shrubbery. I was lost and cold and scared and had no idea how I'd gotten there.

I woke with a gasp, frozen in silent terror. I looked around the apartment, fear turning into confusion as to why it was so dark. Harry's jacket was slung carelessly across the armchair. Maybe he decided to nap as well?

"Harry?" I called out, approaching the bedroom. "Harry, are you here?"

"I'm in here, Lou," he called from the office.

I walked up behind him, wrapping my arms around his shoulders. "Why didn't you wake me when you got in?"

"You looked like you needed the rest."

I rolled my eyes. "You know I always want to spend time with you."

"Yeah, I know, Lou." He shuffled some papers on his desk.

"Dinner is going to be late–"

"I ate already."

I blinked in shock. "What?"

"Yeah. Why don't you go order yourself something? You can use my credit card. Here you go." He pulled a card from his pocket to give to me.

I didn't take it, confused. "I don't know how to use that, Harry. Can you do it for me? And I'll eat here with you and then we can go to the den and watch–"

"I don't want to watch a movie, and you can't eat in here."

"But Harry, we always eat together! And watch a movie before bed!"

"Louis, please don't be so clingy. I have work to do. They want to promote me to a junior executive, and I have a lot to get done before tomorrow."

"Oh, work...yeah, I completely understand." I didn't really. "Sorry for interrupting. I'll just leave you to it, then."

"Thank you." He turned back to his desk, not that he'd faced me anyway, and I left the room, hoping we'd at least cuddle in bed later.

I knew that Harry wanted me to eat something, but I wasn't hungry. I shrugged it off as anxiousness and went to re-clean the bedroom, just for something to do. By the time I was finished going over the whole room twice, it was approaching ten o'clock.

I washed quickly and changed into the cute silk pajama set Harry had bought for me a few weeks ago. I fluffed up our pillows (again) and jumped into bed. The clock read 10:17 p.m. It was past the time that Harry liked to get to bed, since he had to get up early every morning.

Even though I wanted to, I didn't go looking for him. He seemed annoyed earlier, and I didn't want to irk him further. I bit my lip in worry. Maybe I was being too clingy, like he said...but he'd never complained about it before...

I turned off the light with a sigh. Hopefully, he wouldn't be too much longer. The bed seemed much bigger and colder without him to hold me.

I was half sleep by the time he got into bed. A quick peek at the clock indicated that two hours had gone by, and it was much later than his usual bedtime. I feigned sleep as he kissed my forehead, eagerly waiting to feel his warm chest against my back...but nothing happened.

I turned to face him, and his back was to me. My heart broke in my chest and I wanted to cry. It had been such a weird day and after the nightmare I had, I really needed him to hold me, touch me...something!

Tentatively, I curled up against the warmth of his back. I just felt so cold, and he was so...sunshine-y. He sighed and seemed to relax at the contact. Closing my eyes, I resolved that tomorrow would be better. Hopefully, he would hold me then.

~*~*~*~*~

But nothing changed. I woke up every morning to a cold bed. I'd stopped taking my naps because I'd sleep past dinner time. But even when I cooked a romantic dinner of spaghetti bolognese, complete with a fancy tablecloth and candles, he walked in, apologized for having eaten already, and told me to enjoy the food before locking himself in his study.

Something had to be wrong...with me, of course. Harry was perfect, maybe too perfect in fact, at least for me.

My lip wobbled as I sat on the couch and he walked straight past me without so much as a glance. I tried not to cry in bitter disappointment. Next would come the yelling at me for things that weren't my fault, verbal and emotional abuse, and finally, physical violence.

I though hard about it. I guess I wouldn't mind Harry gripping me up...at least then he'd be holding me.

I sighed sadly, curling in on myself, desperately wishing I had a friend I could talk to. Then again, I was a freak, and as HE liked to remind me, "freaks don't deserve friends."

I whimpered as I realized how right HE was. Harry must have come to the same conclusion. I was a freak. How could I possibly think that Harry, good perfect angelic Harry, would ever love me? I wasn't even attractive!

I bit my lip as I thought about everything that was wrong with me. HE always told me my thighs and ass were huge, so maybe that was the key...maybe I had to get rid of the unattractive qualities about me and then I'd be desirable.

Even though I hadn't had a meal in days, I resolved to stop eating altogether until my ass shrank down to a normal size. Then, and only then, would I have the one thing I truly craved.

Harry's affection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to comment! That motivates me ...so yeah. Don't forget.
> 
> ~Lulu xx
> 
> Come talk to me!!
> 
> twitter: @nopeasforpayno
> 
> Kik: luluhoran1


	7. Chatroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh my fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this is gonna be longer than I expected, even though I half expected that. Curse my imagination that likes to come up with plot twists that don't even make sense...
> 
> well, I warned you.
> 
> and if you're wondering how I updated so quickly...it's because....I FINALLY GOT A LAPTOP DAIDFHALKFHLIADIL

Louis’ POV

Harry had been a lot happier lately, even though we hadn’t talked in fourteen days, twelve hours and seventeen minutes. I didn’t want to be a downer and point that out, though, not since I was no longer his reason to smile. Maybe he’d met someone. I’d heard him talking to a Candace sometimes, late at night. Some of the words were of a flirtatious and suggesting manner. I didn’t allow myself to cry. I’d cried enough over it, and if Harry wanted to sell me and have a real relationship instead, who would I be to deprive him?

I sighed as I cleaned through the den for the second time that day. I’d cleaned it earlier, but since I planned on sleeping there from now on, I wanted it to be ready. Sharing the bed with Harry every night was always a bonus, but he’d been coming home later and later, sometimes smelling of alcohol, sometimes of a foreign perfume, sometimes both. I wasn’t stupid, I knew he was sleeping with someone. That wasn’t what broke my heart.

My heart felt like it was collapsing in my chest as I thought about it. It hurt to know that I wasn’t what harry desired. I’d been trying harder lately. My bum wasn’t so fat, and neither were my thighs, but it seemed like he never noticed me anymore. I tried calling out to him a few times, tried starting a conversation. But he’d give clipped, one word answers that strongly suggested that he really didn’t care what I had to say. He didn’t find me important enough to share his life with. He had someone else to do that for him. A few times, I contemplated running away. The only problem with that was, I had no idea what to do when I left. It would be nice to have someone to take care of me, someone to love me like Harry used to. I knew already that no one could ever replace him to me. He owned my heart, and it would always be that way. I knew that, and I would hope whoever I would possibly meet would understand that I would love them with all my heart, but not as much as I love Harry, never as much as I love him.

I heard Harry come in from work and I was nervous. Mostly because I wanted to ask him something, and I didn’t know how he would take it. I made my way to the living room and fiddled with my hands as he took off the black trenchcoat that made him look like a model.

“H-Harry?” I started out tentatively.

“What is it, Louis?”

“May Louis go out of the apartment?”

“I don’t care what you do, Louis.” He started toward the study, presumably to get more work done.  
“Louis has one more question.”

He sighed in exasperation. “What?”

I bit my lip, almost changing my mind from his unfriendliness. “Louis…Louis wants to use a computer sometimes…please.”

He blinked. “Oh, okay. I can have one for you tomorrow, okay? It will be just for you, so you can use it whenever you want. I’ll set up the internet and stuff too, okay?”

I nodded. “Thank you.”

He muttered something under his breath as he slammed his office door closed.

I breathed out in relief. That could have gone a lot worse. But it still stung very deeply that he was so cold toward me still.

~*~*~*~*~

When I woke up, there was a slim silver device next to my face. I picked it up and examined it curiously. I knew what it was, of course, and mostly knew how to use it. Since the apartment was clean anyway, from many, many days of my vigorous scrubbing, I decided to spend the morning getting to know my new laptop.

It was already on a sticky note on the screen told me that Harry had set up the internet and installed some apps and games for me to play, but I could do whatever, basically.

Biting my lip, I opened the browser and typed in a website I knew for a chatroom. My once-friend Niall used it to meet…HIM, but I knew there were much nicer people on there as well. It was all a bit annoying because I had to make an email account before I could set up an account on the chatroom website, then I had to take a few pictures of myself using the webcam for my profile. I had to think about what my username would be, because I didn’t know what to make it.

I’d remembered a few more things about myself since Harry first found me. My last name was Tomlinson, and old friends, a long time ago, used to call me Tommo. The thought made me smile as I set up my name (tommotwink). I knew what “twink” meant because HE would call me that a lot when he was talking to someone on the phone about me. ‘Louis is a real twink, isn’t he?’

I never thought of it as an insult. To me, it was…not exactly endearing, but far better than ‘slut’ or ‘slave’ or ‘dumbass.’

So, with my new name, I went to find someone I could maybe share some kind of a relationship with. I chatted with a few different men, one wanted to ‘fuck your little pussy raw.’ Pussy? He did realize I’m a guy, didn’t he?

The second one I talked to seemed nice enough, but kind of boring. I needed something…exciting, but in a good way of course. Maybe a nerd. A nerd would be a nice change. Maybe an ugly nerd. Then no one would try to take him from me. I searched and searched, but most of the guys seemed too attractive. I thought about giving up, even after just one day of looking. It seemed bleak and impossible, the situation. I had no idea what I was doing, what I was thinking, or what I’d hoped to achieve. It obviously wasn’t possible, not for me. At least, that’s what I was thinking until I got a message.

PayneTrain  
 _Hey._

I answered immediately, of course.

tommotwink  
 _Hi_

Well, what else was I supposed to say?

PayneTrain  
 _You’re beautiful, anyone ever tell you that?_

I literally blushed at that.

tommotwink  
 _Just one, but I didn’t think he was being serious._

PayneTrain  
 _I’m sure he was. I hope he worshipped you every day, because I sure would ;)_

I frowned in confusion.

tommotwink  
 _Not sure I know what you mean. I’m not a god or anything._

It was a few minutes before he responded, even though it indicated that he’d read my message, and I bit my lip in worry that he didn’t want to talk to me anymore.

PayneTrain  
 _Are you messing with me, or are you always this cute?_

tommotwink  
 _I’m not messing with you, I promise! I just…I’m not very smart, is all._

PayneTrain  
 _I bet you’d still beat me at scrabble lol ;P_

tommotwink  
 _Probably not, I don’t really know that many words._

PayneTrain  
 _Don’t put yourself down so much, babe._

tommotwink  
 _I need a Daddy._

I didn’t know why I told him that. I would probably scare him off because of that. I almost felt embarrassed, but I was desperate.

PayneTrain  
 _Yeah? Want me to be your Daddy?_

tommotwink  
 _Yes_

PayneTrain  
 _I’d love to, baby. I have to meet you first, yeah? I don’t even know your name._

tommotwink  
 _Louis Tomlinson_

PayneTrain  
 _Well, Louis, I’m Liam Payne. I’d love to meet you, so I know what you’re like before I agree to be your Daddy._

tommotwink  
 _You’ll hate me, I know you will, but I’ll try my best to be anything you want me to be._

PayneTrain  
 _Whoa! Calm down, honey. I only want you to be yourself. And why did you say I’ll hate you? I think you’re adorable so far._

tommotwink  
 _You will hate me, even if you don’t at first. I know, because everyone does._

PayneTrain  
 _Are you free tomorrow, love? ___

__tommotwink  
 _Yes__ _

__PayneTrain  
 _Can you meet me at Blue Haven Café around noon?__ _

__tommotwink  
 _I don’t know where that is. I don’t even know where I am.__ _

__PayneTrain  
 _You don’t know your address? You don’t get mail or anything? If you tell me your address, I’ll pick you up.__ _

__I really didn’t know my address. I knew Harry got mail. I had to clear it from the table every day. I went to grab an envelope and sent my address to Liam._ _

__PayneTrain  
 _Thanks, love. I guess I’ll see you tomorrow. Noon still good?__ _

__tommotwink  
 _Noon is perfect.__ _

__Noon would give me a few hours before Harry got home._ _

__PayneTrain  
 _Perfect. See you, babe.__ _

__tommotwink  
 _Tomorrow.__ _

__I closed my laptop with a smile. It wasn’t a complete waste of time. I had a date set up for the next day. I panicked as I tried to think of something to wear. Harry had bought me some nice things…_ _

__I walked into the closet and looked through the clothes on my side. There were a lot of clothes there…too many, in fact. But at least I would have something to wear, even if they were all fitting a little looser now._ _

__Still feeling anxious, I tried on a few different outfits and was glad I did when I realized none of them looked as good as I thought that they might. Eventually, I just went with a black t-shirt that said ‘KILLERS’ in white (I had no idea what that meant, but it made me look badass) along with dark blue skinny jeans and…some sort of flat sneaker…I think. Obviously, I don’t know much about clothes, but it didn’t matter, I thought I looked nice._ _

__I put my nice clothes away and put on something more comfortable. I was in such good mood, I wanted to do something nice for Harry, even though I knew he probably wouldn’t appreciate it. I couldn’t cook for him, he’d just eat before he came home. It’s not like I could clean to make him happy, that’s all I ever did. Then it hit me. I could clean out his office! Or at least, organize it. He’d appreciate that, right? Because he’d have to notice it._ _

__So I did, humming the whole time. I didn’t pay any attention to anything any of the papers said. It was a lot about stocks in whatever company it was, and I really didn’t care. My purpose in life was to make my Master happy. Harry was my Master for the time being, even if he didn’t want to be, and I needed to make him happy, even if he did seem happy enough without me._ _

__Anyway, I stacked papers and swept and mopped the floor. I dusted off the desk and wiped down his computer screen, and emptied the trash. By the time I was finished, it looked like something out of a magazine, and I felt almost…happy. I hoped Harry would feel the same way._ _

__~*~*~*~*~_ _

__As it turned out, Harry did not feel the same way. I was lounging in the den, minding my own business, daydreaming about what Liam would be like, when I heard a loud “LOUIS!” It didn’t sound like he was very happy with me. I went to find him, and he was standing outside of his office, fuming. The door was wide open, showing off how nice it was…or used to be. Papers were strewn all over the desk again._ _

__“What happened?” I asked tentatively, afraid of the answer._ _

__“I came home, all ready to finish up all my work from yesterday, and my papers are all messed up!”_ _

__“Louis didn’t leave them like that! Louis had them piled neatly…”_ _

__“I FUCKING SAW WHAT YOU DID, LOUIS! I NEVER ASKED YOU TO FUCKING TOUCH MY STUFF! NOW I HAVE TO RE-ORGANISE EVERYTHING BACK TO THE WAY I HAD IT! YOU RUINED EVERYTHING! JUST STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY OFFICE, AND STAY AWAY FROM ME!” He slammed the door in my face and I thought I would cry._ _

__It felt like his fist had gone across my face, and I almost wished it had. I knew it would have hurt less if that was what had happened. It didn’t matter. I wouldn’t cry, I wouldn’t let him hold so much power over me (even though I knew he already did)._ _

__I got all of my things out of our once shared bedroom and moved into the guest room. The bedroom and guest room both had locks with keys, so I got the room key from where it used to be, on a top shelf in the closet. I needed my own space anyway. Harry wasn’t the same. He wasn’t my Harry anymore. I hardly knew this new stranger._ _

__Thinking on strangers, I couldn’t help but wonder about Liam. As I fluffed my pillows, I imagined him having large arms that were muscular but somehow warm at the same time. His embrace would be tight but soft, so you could kind of feel his affection for you just through that.  
I sighed, happily lost in my daydream. I hoped Liam was everything I needed, everything Harry used to be and maybe a little more._ _

__That would be nice._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't be so surprised. y'all should know by now that it's not my story if there isn't even a suggestion of Lilo <3
> 
> ~Lulu xx
> 
> twitter: @nopeasforpayno
> 
> kik: luluhoran1


	8. The Perfect Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this happened and I have no idea what it is.

Louis' POV

I allowed myself to sleep late. Half the night, I was worried that Liam wouldn't like me. But I forced myself to relax and sleep later than usual so I wouldn't be sleepy on my date with Liam. I rolled over in my bed, relishing the space that I had to myself. It was so much better than sleeping next to Harry lately, who slept in a very stiff posture. I don't know how he could stand it. It had to throw his back out or something.

Anyway, I woke at exactly 9:53, and just lay there, resting. I'd been feeling unusually tired the past few days, but I tried not to dwell on it so much. Deciding I had enough energy to make a light breakfast, I hopped out of bed and headed to the kitchen. I screamed when I saw a figure sitting at the table.

"Whoa, Lou! Calm down!"

"Harry gave Louis a heart attack!" I clutched my chest painfully and tried to catch my breath. "Didn't Harry have work today?"

He nodded and sipped his coffee. "Yeah, I did, but...I was too hard on you yesterday. You did a really good job on my office, and I appreciate the gesture. So, I took off today, and we can do anything you want."

"But Louis has a date."

Harry froze, his green eyes hardening. " Repeat that."

"L-Louis has a date today at noon."

His eyes narrowed in displeasure. "I think I'll go into work today after all." He got up from the table, pulling out his phone and tapping the screen a few times before putting it to his ear. "Candace, my love! Can you prepare my files, please?" He disappeared into the bedroom and I felt almost guilty. Almost.

I went into the den, not to watch a movie, just to hide. I didn't want to see Harry again that day, if it was possible. I'd much rather ignore him. I waited and listened until the door shut as Harry left. The relief I felt was nearly overwhelming, and I hoped with everything I had that Liam liked me so I could cater to him instead of Harry. Speaking of Liam...

I checked the time. I needed to shower, and quickly. Liam would be here before I knew it, and a nice hot shower would relax me. I grabbed a towel and headed into the bathroom connected to my room. I stood under the hot spray and let my muscles relax. This wasn't a big deal. It's not like it would change my life or anything.

Shaking my head, I quickly washed my hair and the rest of my body, trying not to think too hard. Overthinking is my specialty, however, so it didn't work. I fretted and worried about Harry and that Candace woman, whoever she was. I worried whether Liam would like me, or just reject me straight out. I knew I was weird, that I talked weird, that I had odd behaviors. It wasn't my fault. That's just what happens when someone has been through what I have.

Shaking my head to clear it, I rinsed off quickly, sure that I'd spent more time in the shower than I actually had. I toweled off and dressed as fast as I could (and if I snuck a spritz or two of Harry's favorite cologne, no one need know). As soon as I put on my shoes, there was a tentative knock at the door. And I panicked because my hair was still wet, and I hadn't even thought of how I should style it. The knock sounded again, and I had no choice but to answer it. So I opened the door and tried not to let my jaw drop at the fit man standing there.

Warm brown eyes stared into mine, an amused smile playing on thick red lips. ''Are you Louis?"

"Liam?" I asked cautiously. Sure I'd saw his profile picture, but it didn't do him any justice. 

"That's me. Are you ready to go?"

I felt myself blush. "Not yet. Louis' hair is still wet."

His eyebrows crinkled. ''Are...Are you not Louis?"

I fidgeted with the bottom of my shirt. "Louis talks funny. He's sorry if it makes Liam uncomfortable."

Understanding crossed his face. "Oh, you talk in third person?" I nodded shyly. "That doesn't make me uncomfortable. It's cute, like Elmo." And his entire face scrunched in the cutest way as he smiled. "We can wait for your hair to dry. I don't want you to get sick. It's pretty windy out today." I nodded in response, and he chuckled. "Do you mind if I come in, lovely?"

My eyes widened at my own stupidity. "Louis is so sorry for his rude manners! Please forgive him!" I opened the door wider so he could come in.

"Don't worry about it, sweetie." He strolled in easily, looking around. "Is there somewhere we can sit and chat?"

I nodded. "Follow Louis." I led him to the den. "Liam can sit in here while Louis gets a towel for his hair. Louis will be right back." He sat on the sofa as I left to grab a towel from my room and returned quickly to sit next to him and dried off as he studied me with a small smile.

"So, Louis. Tell me about yourself."

I told him as much as I could, about being a slave and prostitute and waking up one day with Harry. I told him how I loved Harry, and how Harry hurt me, and how I needed someone to take care of me. Also about how I couldn't really remember much about my past, other than what I'd already told him.

He nodded the whole time, listening intently. "That's a sad story, Louis."

"Yes, but Louis is used to it. Everyone hurts Louis. Now Louis needs someone who will not hurt him."

"Is that where I step in?" he asked.

"If Liam wants to. Louis cooks and cleans for his keep. He just asks for cuddles and kisses in return."

"Sounds simple enough. However..." Liam paused and my stomach twisted nervously. ''I need to see how good your cuddles are." He stretched out his arms, his eyes twinkling with mischief. I smiled softly, climbing into his arms and tucking my face into his neck. "Well, what do ya know? You're just like a teddy bear."

"Does that mean Liam will take Louis?"

"I want to talk to Harry before anything serious happens between us."

My face fell. "Does Liam have to pay Harry?"

"I'm sure I don't, Lou."

I nodded. "Louis can make tea and lunch and wait for Harry to come home."

''And how long is it until Harry comes home?"

"Louis doesn't know. Harry comes home at different times every night. He used to get home around five in the evening."

"Is there a way that you can call him?"

I nodded. ''He brought Louis a cellular phone that Louis never uses. Louis will get it now." I went to get the slim device that had what looked like a bitten apple on the back of it. "Only Harry's number is in it."

"Do you know how to use it?"

"Yes, Harry showed Louis how." I went to Harry's number and pushed the green phone symbol. Liam leaned over and pushed a button that made it ring out loud.

"Yes, Louis, what do you want?"

"Hello, Harry," I murmured. "Does Harry know what time he'll be home tonight?"

"Who are you, Lou? My boyfriend or my mum? Honestly!"

Liam frowned and mouthed the word "boyfriend?"

I shook my head. "Louis is not Harry's boyfriend. Harry has a girlfriend already."

"Oh my god, listen, I don't know, Lou, okay? I'm very busy right now...thank you, Candace, you're a doll, honestly...so I don't know when I'll be finished."

I grew sad and looked down. "Louis is sorry. He just wanted to know-"

''I told you this number was for emergencies only, Louis, so what are you calling for?"

My lip wobbled, because that was definitely not what he said when he'd typed his number into the phone. "Use it whenever you need to talk, okay?" he'd said, his eyes wide and bright, and full of kindness.

"Louis is sorry. He won't bother Harry anymore."

"I really hope not, Lou. You know how much I want this promotion. I don't have time for slacking off."

"Louis knows. He will go now."

Just then, Liam held his his hand out for the phone. I gave it to him, confusion masking my features. ''Hello, Harry?"

"Who the hell is this?"

''This is Liam. Liam Payne."

"You must be Louis' date, then?"

"Something like that. I have a question for you."

"Which is?"

"How is it that you thought you and Louis were in a relationship but he didn't?"

''That's none of your-"

"And while we're at it, if you were in a relationship, that is no way to treat your boyfriend. And then you wonder why he's exploring other options?"

"Hey, fuck you! That's none of your fucking business!"

"You don't sound anything like the Harry that Louis told me he fell in love with. And if Louis loved me the way he loves you, I would treasure that."

"I do treasure him! He knows that I love him as well!"

"Does he? He looks awful thin to me. Are you making sure that he's eating properly?"

"Louis knows how to feed himself!"

"That right there is your problem. He needs you and you're not here for him. But I will be now, so you won't have to worry about him anymore."

"What is that supposed-"

"Have a nice day at work, Harry." He hung up the phone and handed it back to me. "Would you like to see my apartment, then?"

I couldn't believe him. I'd never be able to stand up for myself like he just stood up for me. I jumped into his arms and squeezed him tightly. "Thank you, Daddy. Liam is Louis' perfect Daddy."

"Well, let's see if you're my perfect baby. Would you like to come home and spend the night with Daddy?"

I nodded contentedly. I felt a little like I was in subspace. "I'll do anything to be the perfect baby for you."

He pulled back and studied my face. "Is it too soon for Daddy to have a kiss?"

I shook my head and offered my lips. He kissed them softly, leaving me swooning and wanting more. "Daddy," I whimpered, reaching for more.

"No, baby, don't be greedy. Daddy will kiss you some more at home, okay?" I nodded obediently. "You wanna pack a bag? Go ahead, baby. Pack three outfits and two pajamas."

I also obeyed that order. It felt nice not to have to think too hard. I packed three casual outfits and two of my favorite pajamas before returning to my Daddy, who checked the bag and smiled approvingly.

"Good job, baby. Listen so well. Just let me leave a note and we'll go," He kissed my forehead and I purred, half of my mind wondering what the hell was going on with me, why I was agreeing to go home with a near stranger. Then again, I'd done the same with Harry, and that had gone alright until he realized he didn't want me anymore. Which was fine.

I had Liam now.

~ *~ *~ *~ *~

Harry's POV

I got home at five like I always used to. I'd tried calling him back several times earlier, but he didn't answer. I only assumed he'd gone out with that Liam prick. I knew I'd been a bit of a prick myself lately. It was only because I didn't want to get distracted from my work, and I was much too stressed to even look at Louis twice. It was an awful and stupid thing to do, I realize that now, but now may be too late.

I stepped into the apartment, nervously clutching the red and white roses tightly behind my back. "Lou? Are you home, baby?" I was greeted with nothing but silence. I didn't know if he was napping or still out with Liam. "Louis?" I called a little louder. "Honey?" There was still no answer. So I thoroughly searched every room in the place and found nothing. 

I went into the kitchen to get a beer to relax and noticed something stuck to the fridge. It was a not explaining that Louis was staying with Liam for a few days. I threw a glass against the wall in anger. I really had no right to feel that way. I had told him he could do whatever he wanted. I suppose that extends to include staying with Liam for a while.

It wasn't going to last, whatever fling he had with this Liam person. I loved him. He loved me. He was going to come home to me. He had to. He wouldn't leave me... would he? He couldn't. We were perfect together. At least we used to be, before I decided that the stupid promotion was more important than giving Louis the attention that I knew he needed.

I wanted to slap myself. How could I be so stupid? Of course Louis wouldn't be content with the way I'd pulled away from him. I knew that he needed all the attention I could give him when I got home. He thrived off of it. I knew that. I don't know why I would even attempt to force him to live any other way. I had to be the biggest idiot ever. But hopefully, he would come back despite that. 

And when he did, I'd be waiting with my arms wide open, an apology on my lips, and all my free time would be his to possess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, I'm not sorry.
> 
> ~ Lulu xx
> 
> twitter: @ nopeasforpayno
> 
> kik : luluhoran1


	9. Nauseous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis gets sick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lilo is perfect, okay?

I was buzzing in excitement. It was my second day with Liam, and he was about to get home from work. It was perfect living with him so far. Yesterday, we watched a movie called Toy Story and cuddled on the couch. And he'd spooned me when we went to bed. It felt so nice to be held for once. It was relaxing and comfortable and everything Harry wouldn't give me. Not anymore, anyway.

The door opened and I launched into Liam's arms. "Daddy!"

Liam chuckled, hugging me warmly. "Hello, lovely. You alright?"

I nodded, breaking the embrace. "Louis is okay. He spent all day cleaning."

"Oh, did you?" He shrugged off his jacket, looking around the sparkling apartment. "Louis, you're amazing! My flat has never been this clean. Thank you, love." He kissed my forehead before stepping out of his shoes.

"Louis has also made dinner. He knew Liam would be hungry after work."

"Well, you were right. I'm famished. Just let me wash up, okay?"

I nodded. "Louis will make the plate." I skipped to the kitchen, humming as I piled Liam's plate high. He said he was very hungry, so I wanted to make sure he had enough so he would be full. I got the plate to the table just as Liam emerged from the bedroom in a worn tee and loose sweatpants.

''It smells delicious, babe." He washed his hands in the sink before sitting at the table. "Where's your plate?"

I bit my lip. "Louis isn't hungry."

"What did you eat today, baby? Tell me everything."

He was frowning slightly, not touching his food, just staring intensely into my eyes. "Louis had fruit and yogurt for breakfast."

"That's all?" Liam's frown deepened. "What about lunch?"

"Louis doesn't eat lunch." I squirmed uncomfortably under his disapproving glare. "Louis is sorry, Daddy." 

He sighed. "It's okay, baby. Come here, sit on my lap." I swiftly obeyed, climbing onto his thighs and leaning against his warm, firm body. His large hands splayed across my waist. "Baby, you're too thin, and I don't like it. Would it help if I fed you? Would you eat then?"

I squirmed excitedly. "Yes, Daddy. Louis likes when other people feed him."

"Looks like I'll have to feed you, then." He took the knife and fork and cut the chicken, spearing a piece with the fork and holding it up to my mouth. I chewed and swallowed, repeating the process with the rice and vegetables until I was full, which didn't take long. Liam frowned at the pile of food left on the plate. "You can't eat just a little more?"

I knew he was disappointed and he was such a great Daddy for me, I didn't want him to get angry and take me back to Harry. "Louis can eat more," I said quietly.

''Are you sure?" Liam's nose scrunched cutely. "I don't want you to get sick if you're full."

"Louis is sure." I steeled my stomach as more food was placed in front of my mouth. I ate and ate until I thought I would explode. "Louis can't eat anymore," I said, turning my face away. 

That's okay, baby. You did a good job." He kissed my forehead and began eating what was left on the plate.

My stomach was overstuffed. I literally had to swallow bile back down my throat. "L-Louis needs to lay down on the couch."

Liam was instantly concerned. "What's wrong? Did you eat too much?"

I faked a smile. I didn't want to disappoint him."N-No. Louis is just tired. He's going to lay on the sofa until bed."

"Maybe you should just go to bed, then."

I shook my head firmly. "Louis wants to watch a movie and cuddle with Daddy."

"Okay, babe, if you're sure."

I nodded and carefully got from off his lap so I didn't jostle my stomach too much. The walk to the couch was slow and full of groans. I lay down on my side on the plush cushions. It was the only position that didn't make me feel like I would puke my guts up any second. My breathing was shallow and my head started pounding. Food was awful and I decided once and for all that I hated it.

I don't know how long I lay there in agony before I felt Liam slide behind me, wrapping his arms carefully around me. "How do you feel now, darling?"

"Louis doesn't feel good at all," I admitted with a groan.

"You overworked yourself today. That's what the problem is. You should lay down, baby, really."

"But-"

"Listen to Daddy, Lou. I know what's best for you. Now let's go."

I didn't argue any farther, allowing him to lead me to the bed. I got under the blanket with a grateful sigh. He kissed my forehead before tucking me in.

~*~

My eyes popped open. It was completely dark in the flat from what I could tell. So that meant it wasn't the next day yet. Liam was warm and solid against my back. I frowned as I tried to figure out what made me wake up. Suddenly, my stomach lurched. I clapped a hand over my mouth as I ran to the bathroom. Kneeling in front of the toilet, I threw the seat up and deposited my dinner into it. I must have eaten even more than I remembered because it felt like it wouldn't stop. I couldn't breathe as tears ran down my face.

Next, there was a warm, reassuring hand on my back. "Aw, Lou. Baby, why didn't you tell me you were sick?"

All could do was rest my throbbing head against the cool porcelain as I tried to catch my breath. I whined as nausea rolled over me again. Liam cooed and rubbed my back. "Louis is s-sorry he was bad, Daddy."

"No, honey, don't worry about it. Do you still feel nauseous?"

I shook my head. "Sleepy. Louis' head hurts."

"Okay, I'll get something for that, yeah? You think you can keep it down?" He waited until I agreed. "Okay good. Flush the toilet and brush your teeth. I'll be right back."

I reached up and pulled the handle for the toilet to flush. The sink seemed so far away from where I was sitting on the floor, and sleeping sounded like a much better idea. I laid on my side, pressing my enflamed temple onto the near-freezing tiles, sighing in relief.

"Oh, Lou. Did you even brush your teeth?" Liam was back, but I couldn't be bothered to open my eyes.

"No," I murmured.

"Come on, baby. You have to at least use mouthwash." He helped me get off of the floor and rinse my mouth with strong green liquid called Listerine. It tasted much better than the blue Ace that Harry used. Then I took a big white pill and drank an entire glass of water. Liam helped me out of my clothes and into a soft shirt and warm pajama bottoms. "Let's get you back to bed."

I got back under the sheet and blankets, closing my eyes as my pounding head was cushioned by a soft pillow. Liam placed another glass of water on the nightstand next to me.

"That's in case you get thirsty. Get some rest, now."

"Yes, Daddy." I felt lips on my forehead before I drifted back to sleep in exhaustion.

~*~

When I woke again, the pounding headache was gone, but I still felt queasy and not quite myself. Liam left a note next to the untouched glass of water that he had gone to work and he didn't want me cleaning or doing anything more vigorous than lifting the TV remote. It also said that he put his number in my phone in case I needed to call him.

I rolled my eyes. I didn't even have the energy to lift the glass of water, it felt like. I walked very slowly into the bathroom to brush my teeth before heading into the kitchen for some dry toast and tea. It sounded like the TV was on in the living room, but I brushed it off as Liam having left it on at some point. I carried my tray into the room, ready to sit and relax all day.

Walking into the room, I screamed at the top of my lungs, dropping my breakfast onto the carpet, tea and all. Because there was someone already on the couch.

And it wasn't Liam.

My heart dropped through my feet as the stranger turned to look at me. I squeaked again, running into the bedroom and locking the door. I grabbed my phone and hid under the bed. I called Liam's number with shaky hands.

"Hello?"

"Liam! There's someone on Liam's couch!" I whisper shouted. "And Louis doesn't know who he is, but he looks scary!"

"What? Wait, what does he look like?"

The bedroom door opened and I held my breath. Footsteps drew closer to my hiding space and I shook in fear. A hand grabbed my ankle and pulled me out from under the bed. I screamed and kicked but it was useless.

I was at his mercy now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank the Lord thats finally done. Time to update DITD
> 
> ~Lulu xx
> 
> twitter: @nopeasforpayno
> 
> kik: luluhoran1


	10. Pretty Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this took a long time, but it's very short.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very disappointed none of you even remotely guessed who it was. Smh.

I was screaming as loud as I could, praying someone would hear me and run to help. "PLEASE DON'T HURT LOUIS!" I shouted in panic. "LOUIS WILL DO ANYTHING, JUST DON'T HURT HIM, PLEASE!"

"Whoa, hey, calm down! I'm not going to hurt you, love."

I peeked up at the man and noticed that he was very...pretty. "Not hurt Louis?"

"I won't hurt you." He released his grip on me. "I suppose you're Louis? Liam's told me all about you."

"Liam selling Louis?"

"No, Liam's not selling you. I'm his roommate; I live here."

I was suddenly very embarrassed. "Louis is so sorry! Louis will clean everything now!"

"It's okay, love, I'll get it. I'm the one who scared you in the first place. You go make some more tea, and we can watch something on the telly, yeah? You look like you've had a rough night."

I nodded. "Louis doesn't feel well."

His pretty hazel eyes swept over me. "Are you up to cooking at all?" He shook his head and scooped me up into his arms. "Of course not. You need to rest."

I let out a surprised yelp, wrapping my arms tightly around his neck as he carried me out of the room. "Louis doesn't know what to call pretty man."

He chuckled. "Pretty man? Is that me?" I nodded shyly, tucking my burning face into his shoulder. "I'm Zayn."

"Zayn is very beautiful." My face grew hotter at the confession I had no intention of making.

He placed me gently on the sofa in the den and sat next to me. "You're not too bad yourself, you know." He covered me with the afghan and pressed a kiss to my forehead. "Now, how do you like your tea?"

~*~

Liam came home from work to see me in Zayn's lap, my head tucked into his neck, purring as he petted my hair. "Should I be jealous?" he asked, amusement clear in his voice.

I wanted to jump on him like I had the previous day, but I couldn't seem to find the energy to move. I hadn't felt so comfortable in a long time, not even with Harry. "Zayn has magic hands," I murmured, nuzzling into him further. "Louis is very comfortable."

"Thanks, Lou."

"I'm glad you and Zayn are getting along." Liam kissed my temple. "Now, come cuddle with me so I don't get too jealous of my best mate."

I turned from Zayn, clinging to Liam instead. "Hi, Daddy," I mumbled sleepily.

"Hey, baby. You feeling better?"

"Mmhmm."

"I'll just leave you two alone, then." Zayn stood and stretched. "Lovely spending time with you, Louis." He was out of the room before I could respond, closing the door behind him.

"Was Zayn the 'scary man' from earlier?" Liam asked, rubbing my back.

"Yes. Zayn has a lot of tattooes. Louis thought he was a bad man. But Louis likes him now."

"Not more than me, I hope."

"Never more than Daddy." I pressed a kiss to his cheek, then kissed along his jawline. "Louis loves Daddy the most."

"Good, baby. Because you're mine." He turned his head and kissed me deeply, possessively. Usually, if that happened, it would send me into a panicked state, but Liam made me feel loved and cared for. "What did you eat today?"

"Mostly toast with jam. And lots of tea. Zayn made everything for Louis, and made Louis rest."

"Good. We'll try some heavier foods tomorrow, okay?"

"Yes, Daddy."

"Good boy." He kissed my forehead again as I purred. "You have to go back to Harry soon, you know that?"

"No, Daddy, please don't make Louis! Harry only makes Louis sad! Please, Daddy, Louis wants to stay here with you."

"Baby... you know I want that more than anything. But you have to talk to Harry sooner or later."

"Louis prefer later." I said stubbornly, holding tightly to Liam.

"Okay, love, if that's what you want, but I think the sooner, the better, yeah?"

"Yes, Daddy."

"Good boy. How does your stomach feel?"

"Better. Still queasy, but not as bad as yesterday."

"That's good, love." Liam scratched lightly at my scalp and I let out an involuntary moan. "Feel good?"

"So good." I remained in his lap as he played with my hair.

"Wanna watch a movie, babe?"

"Can Louis watch Tangled?"

Liam made a noise. "I don't have that movie, love."

"Lion King?"

"Now you're talking." He got up and put the film in. I whined for the few seconds that he was away from me. He chuckled and returned to the couch, tucking me into his side. "Is that better for you, love?"

"Yes, Daddy."

"Good, baby."

I hummed along to some of the songs throughout the movie. My favorite was Hakuna Matata, the idea of having a carefree life appealed to me. Liam nuzzled the spot above my ear when the song about feeling love came on.

"Can I ask you something, baby?"

"Anything."

He paused the movie. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"What does Daddy want to know?"

''Has sex ever felt good for you?"

"No, Daddy, never."

"Would you like for it to?"

I got nervous suddenly. Liam's eyes were dark like all the men who'd raped me. I knew what he wanted me to say, but I also never wanted to have sex again. Liam would probably hit me out of anger, but I preferred that over getting my arse split open again. "No, Daddy, Louis doesn't want it." I waited for the fist to meet my face, but it never came.

He only sighed. "Okay. Maybe you will one day."

"Is Daddy angry?"

"No, baby. I would never get angry at the way you feel."

''Thank you, Daddy."

"You're welcome, baby. Are you tired?"

"Yes, but isn't Daddy hungry?" I'd just noticed that Liam hadn't eaten since he got home. "Louis is sorry. He'll make Liam dinner now."

"No, baby. I already ate before I came home. Besides, you need to get better, love." He pressed a kiss to my temple.

I melted into him as he started the movie up again. He scratched lightly at my scalp as I drifted off. I was so tired after a long day of being sick. I woke briefly as Liam carried me to bed. He stripped me to my boxers and tucked me in with a kiss, and I fell into a deep sleep with a smile on my face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aw... cute.
> 
> Also, stop being scared to talk to me! I'm a normal person! Everyone that kiks's me is like, "oh, I'm sorry for bothering you" and "I don't want to sound dumb" or "Im sorry for being awkward"
> 
> Guys.
> 
> I fucking wrote the book on awkward. You can ask me about any of my fics, Or about my sexual life. I don't care, just talk to me! I love you.
> 
> ~Lulu xx
> 
> twitter: @nopeasforpayno
> 
> kik: luluhoran1


	11. Ugly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD IT'S BEEN SO LONG OMG

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is anyone even still reading this?? If you are, hiiiiiiiii! Sorry it took me so long, and thanks for sticking around if you have :P

I woke when I felt Liam moving beside me. "Daddy, stay," I murmured, reaching out for him.

"Aw, I wish I could, baby, but I have so many meetings today, it's crazy. I can't afford to miss out. My dad is gonna hand over the company soon, and I can't disappoint him. You understand, right?"

I sighed sadly. "Louis understands, but Louis doesn't like it."

"I'm so sorry, baby." He kissed my cheek. "How are you feeling, baby? Still sick?"

"No, Daddy. Louis wants eggs." I stretched lazily, relishing in how comfortable Liam's bed was. "Does Daddy want Louis to cook breakfast?"

Liam shook his head. "No way, baby. I want you to take it easy today. Zayn will stay with you and cook for you and take care of you while I'm at work, and I want you to be a good boy like you always are, okay?"

I sighed, feeling slightly irritated. "Louis will be good, Daddy."

"I know you will, baby. You always are." He pressed a kiss to my lips and smiled as he slid out of bed.

"Daddy?" I mumbled, nervous about the topic I was about to bring up.

"Yes, honey?" He stepped into the attached bathroom with the door wide open and cut on the warm side of the sink, waiting for it to heat up.

"Is...Is it naughty for Louis to think about kissing?" I bit my lip, waiting for him to get angry with me.

"Of course not, baby." He splashed water on his face a few times before grabbing a clean hand towel and patting the skin dry. He then brushed his teeth, drying his mouth on the same towel when he was done.

"But what if Louis isn't thinking about kissing Daddy?"

He blinked at me in confusion. "Who do you think about kissing, Louis?"

I blushed deeper and tried to hide under the blankets. "N-Nothing, Daddy. Louis is being silly."

I felt the bed dip as Liam sat down on it. "Louis, tell me. I won't be mad."

I sighed and wiggled around. "Well...Louis...Louis thought about kissing Zayn yesterday." I was surprised to hear Liam laughing, and crawled from under the covers. "What's so funny?"

His brown eyes sparkled in amusement. "Baby, I don't think there's anyone who's ever seen Zayn who hasn't wanted to kiss him. Hey, I've kissed Zayn before."

I let out a gasp. "Daddy kissed Zaynie?"

"Yes, honey. I did. I wanted to know what it was like."

"What was it like?"

"Like a dream." He kissed my lips and then my forehead, leaving me to think as he got dressed. 

"Daddy?"

"Yes, love?" He straightened his tie.

"Would Daddy be angry if Louis kissed Zayn?"

Liam smiled at me, and I melted. He was so darned adorable, it wasn't fair. "If Zayn lets you, then have fun. But not too much fun. As in, no sex. But you can snog. If Zayn wants to. But not for too long, either. And only today, got that?"

"Yes, Daddy." I nodded excitedly.

"Good. Now, give daddy some love before I have to leave."

I bounced on my knees on the bed twice before leaping into his waiting arms. It felt so nice to be embraced by such warm, strong arms.

He chuckled at my enthusiasm and kissed me. I wrapped my arms and legs around him as the kiss grew deeper. His tongue prodded gently at my lips and I opened them, happily tangling my tongue with Daddy's. "Mm, baby...you're making it so hard for me to leave."

"Stay with Louis, Daddy."

"You know I can't, baby," he sighed and started out of the room.

"Daddy!" I squeaked. "Louis is in his underwear!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, love. You wanna put on some pajamas?"

"Please." As soon as he set me down, I went into the closet and pulled out my suitcase. I dug in it and pulled out the last clean pair of pajamas I had and put them on before walking back to where Liam was waiting. "Thanks, Daddy." I took his hand and started down the stairs with him right behind me. 

"You're welcome, love."

When we reached the bottom, I headed to the living room, where TV sounds were coming from and saw Zayn lying in the couch, fast asleep.

"Lazy bastard," Liam muttered. Normally, words like that would make me tense but I could hear the fondness behind them. "Oi, wake up, ya good for nothing bum!"

"Fuck off, Li," Zayn grumbled, without opening his eyes or moving a muscle. "S'my day off."

My eyes widened at his swearing, but there wasn't any malice in his voice, so I was a bit confused. "Everyday is your day off, you're an artist."

The beautiful man on the couch scoffed. "You business types know nothing about art. Art is hard work."

"Yeah, yeah. Any excuse to keep sleeping. And hey, take care of Lou today. His stomach may still be tender. And don't smoke around him, he doesn't need that."

"Yes, mum."

Liam reached over the couch and ruffled Zayn's silky black locks, earning a low grunt. "Love ya, son!"

"Don't you have to go be a prick somewhere else?" Zayn finally blinked up at us. Well, Liam, more specifically, but I was still speechless at the sight of two sleepy hazel eyes. I blushed when I was realized I was staring. I don't know what was making me so attracted to Zayn all of a sudden.

"Why, yes. Yes I do. I'll see you two later, yeah?" Liam leaned down and kissed my cheek before leaving.

"Morning, Louis." Zayn yawned and stretched. "I didn't mean to fall asleep on the couch."

"Morning, Zaynie," I said quietly.

"You feeling alright?" He asked, quickly assessing me. "You must be hungry. Sit, and I'll make you breakfast. You can turn to something else on the telly if you want."

I only nodded and sat down, watching him as he walked away. I didn't bother turning the telly. I was sure there wasn't anything interesting on anyway. Instead, I sat and thought about my dilemma.

I was pretty sure that I was in love with Liam. But all of my things were at Harry's, and he...well, even though he'd been mean lately, he had been so kind before. I thought that maybe he was my happy ending. But when I really thought about it...I felt more love for Liam. Was it because he was newer? Possibly. Was it because Harry had turned mean? Maybe. But I did love Liam, and I didn't want to leave him behind...

"Louis?" Zayn's gentle voice snapped me out of my ponderings. "Here's your breakfast, love."

I looked up at him in confusion as he sat the full tray on my lap. "But Daddy said Louis can only eat eggs and toast."

"Ah, fuck it."

I blinked at him. "Zayn wants Louis to make love to his breakfast?"

Zayn snorted before letting out a laugh. "You're cute, love. No, I meant, forget what Liam said. You should eat as much as you can."

I nodded and looked down at the large breakfast in front of me. With a sigh, I placed the scrambled eggs on top of the toast and took a bite. "Hmm, it's good, Zaynie."

"That's good, love." He started into his own breakfast.

Everything on the tray was delicious, but I couldn't finish it all. I placed the tray on the floor next to Zayn's and placed my feet in his lap. I couldn't help but let out a giggle when he started massaging my feet.

"Even your tiny feet are cute, Lou. You're just adorable," he cooed, purposely tickling my foot, making me squeal with laughter.

"Zayn thinks Louis is cute?"

"Of course!"

"Does that mean Zayn wants to snog Louis?" I asked hopefully. 

He turned to look at me with shocked eyes. "What?"

"Daddy said it was okay for Louis to snog Zayn if Zayn wants to."

"Why do you want to kiss me, Louis?"

I blushed and looked down. "Z-Zaynie is nice and warm and really pretty..."

"As much as I appreciate that...I don't want to snog you."

"What?" It was my turn to be confused. "Zayn no want to kiss Louis?"

"No honey," he said gently.

"Louis ugly?"

"No, no, no!" He reached over and squeezed my shoulder."It's just that you're with Liam, and he's like my brother. And even though he said it's okay, I just wouldn't be comfortable with it. Do you understand?"

"Yeah, Louis understands." I pulled my feet out of his lap, ignoring when he shot me a confused look. He really was very nice for lying to me like that. I carried my tray into the kitchen and washed all the plates. "Louis is going to take a nap."

"Okay, Lou. Tell me if you need anything, yeah?"

"Okay." I trudged upstairs and locked myself in Liam's bedroom. Sniffling, I crawled under the covers and curled into a ball. Everything made sense now, my hard life, Harry being mean, Liam being nice, and Zayn being even nicer...I was ugly. I was so ugly that everyone I've met hated me. And Harry learned to hate me too. Liam and Zayn were just taking pity on me now, I realized. Soon, Liam would get sick of me as well, and send me back to Harry.

The thought made my stomach lurch and I ran to the bathroom, plopping on my knees in front of the toilet just in time to throw up all of my breakfast. I gagged and sobbed for for a little bit before flushing the toilet and brushing my teeth. I returned to bed and resumed crying, but silently, so I wouldn't disturb Zayn. I seem to do that a lot, disturb people's lives.

I didn't notice time passing and soon, Zayn knocked on the door asking if I want lunch.

"No, Louis not hungry," I croaked.

"Louis?" He sounded concerned. "Are you alright?" He tried the door. "Let me in, love."

I didn't respond, and I definitely wasn't going to let him in. I didn't want him to look at my ugly face again. HE had called me ugly when I was forced to be with HIM. So, now I know HE was right. HE was right about everything.

Zayn jiggled the handle harder. "Dammit, Louis, let me in! You need an ambulance or something?!" He waited a moment for me to respond, and seemed to panic when I didn't. "Louis! Louis, come on, say something, babe!"

I said nothing, pulling the extra pillow close to my chest and burying my face in it. I must have passed out, because the next thing I knew, Liam was shaking me awake.

"Louis! Are you alright?"

"Louis is fine," I mumbled and turned to my other side.

He laid down behind me. "Tell me what's wrong, honey?"

"Louis said, everything is fine."

"And Louis is also lying. Tell me the truth."

"When is Master Liam going to get rid of Louis?"

I felt him tense behind me. "First of all, don't call me that. Second, never."

"Master Liam was trying to give Louis back to Master Harry."

"I'm not your master, Louis. And no, I just think you and Harry need to sit and talk."

I didn't respond to that, knowing it would be useless.

"What brought this on, lovebug?" He rubbed my tummy that was still sore from earlier.

"Everyone hates Louis."

"And why do you think that, love?"

"Louis is ugly."

"Just where did you get that idea?"

'Zayn doesn't want to kiss Louis because Louis is ugly. Master Liam is being nice to Louis because he feels bad for him. Master Harry is mean because Louis is so hideous."

"Oh, love. I can't even begin to tell you how wrong you are."

I wait for him to elaborate, but he didn't. "What does Master Liam mean?"

"It won't matter what I say, will it? You think I'm a liar anyway."

The words were harsh, but his tone was gentle. "N-No, Louis didn't say that!"

"Louis, to me, you're the most beautiful thing on the planet. But you don't believe me. You think I'm a liar because others have treated you badly."

I couldn't hold back a sob. "L-Louis is sorry, he didn't mean to offend!"

"The only thing I'm offended about is you thinking you're ugly."

I turned to face Liam. "What else is Louis supposed to think?"

"That I love you, and I wouldn't lie to you."

"Daddy loves Louis?"

"Yes, I do. It's okay if you don't feel the same."

I didn't say anything, only leaned up and kissed him, sighing when he pulled me closer. Maybe I'm not so ugly after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter: nopeasforpayno
> 
> kik: lovelylunatommo


	12. King Cobra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yooooooooooooooo this took forever, and it's hella short. Please read chapter notes x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this story is taking a turn I didn't know about, so. I'm just gonna roll with it.
> 
> Also, no I don't like Gigi. I don't depise her, but I don't like her either. I'm just. Whatever.
> 
> DO NOT TAKE THIS CHAPTER TO HEART. NOTHING IS WHAT IT SEEMS TO BE

I stayed tangled with Liam in the bed until dinnertime, when I could smell Zayn's takeaway. "Daddy?"

"Yes, baby doll?"

"Does Louis have to eat dinner? His tummy doesn't feel so good."

"Of course not, lovey. You can try food again tomorrow. That sound okay?"

"Yes Daddy," I purred as he ran his fingers through my hair. I turned to smile at him and gave him a kiss.

"Mmm...your lips are so sweet."

I giggled and climbed on top of him, leaning down to kiss him again. "Sweet like candy, Daddy?"

"My very own sugarplum." He nibbled my bottom lip. "Baby, can daddy ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Has anyone ever licked your bum?"

I made a face. "Why would anyone lick Louis' bum?"

His chuckle was deep and throaty. "It feels really good, darling."

My nose still scrunched at the thought. "That seems like it would tickle more than anything."

"How so, baby?"

"All of Louis' skin is ticklish. So are his bumcheeks, he thinks."

"Oh, baby," Liam chuckled again, making his chest rumble, and I tried not to think about how much I loved the sound. "Your innocence is adorable."

"What is it, Daddy?" I pushed myself up on his chest so I could look at his face better.

"When I said lick your bum, I meant your hole, darling."

My eyes widened and my cheeks flushed. "Daddy! That...that's dirty!"

"No, baby. It doesn't have to be. Don't you wash your bum when you shower?"

"Of course, Daddy, but-"

"And if I were to do that after a shower, wouldn't it be clean?"

"Yes, Daddy, but-"

"Then let's take a shower."

I squeaked as he got up suddenly, but clung on for dear life as he walked to the bathroom. "Daddy...Louis isn't sure about this."

"It's perfectly fine, love. You don't have to let me lick your bum. You should still shower though. Sometimes, cleaning your body can make your body feel not so sick."

"Yes, Daddy." I was pliant as he stripped me and watched closely as he stripped himself, looking away when his willy popped out. "Daddy, are you sure you want to shower with Louis?"

"Of course, darling. Look at me, love." He gently grasped my chin and moved my head so I was looking at him. "This doesn't have to be sexual, and our relationship will never be that unless you tell me differently, you understand? I love you, and I respect that you've been through some things that make you uncomfortable regarding sex. That's okay, baby. I'm not angry with you. I'll never be angry if you tell me no, or that you don't want to try something. Even if one of my questions make you uncomfortable, let me know, and you don't have to answer. Do you understand everything I just said, love?"

"N-No..."

"Okay, let me try it again. I love you, and-"

I burst into a fit of giggles. "Louis' just playing, daddy. Louis understands and loves you too." I stood on my toes to kiss him.

He smiled and nuzzled my cheek. "My silly little boy." He turned the shower on and made sure the water was warm before stepping in and helping me inside. "I love you, Louis. You're so beautiful."

"Louis loves Daddy too," I nearly whispered as he pulled me close and kissed me. I sighed when his tongue prodded at my lips and opened my mouth, happily tangling our tongues as his hands rubbed up and down my sides. "Daddy," I whimpered as a feeling I'd never known rushed through me.

"It's okay, baby. I know." He smiled softly before soaping up a washcloth and washing me gently. I was completely pliant to his large, warm hands as I was thoroughly cleansed. "Is this alright, baby?" Liam rubbed my wet skin with his hands.

"Yes, Daddy." I leaned into his touch. "Dafdy has nice hands."

"And my baby has a nice little body for daddy to touch." He kissed my lips before trailing kisses over to my jaw and down my neck, where he placed open mouth kisses on my sweet spot.

I could only moan as my cock twitched and I held on to him for dear life. "Daddy..."

He slowly trailed his hands down my sides. "Stop me if you don't want it, okay?" His hands made their way to my bum and he _squeezed_ , making me squeal, but I didn't protest. It kind of felt nice. I hummed, leaning my head on his shoulder as kisses were placed to my neck and shoulder, and his hands massaged my bum.

"Daddy, Louis likes this a lot."

"Good." He bit into my neck and sucked a bruise into my skin, making me groan at the slight pain. "You're mine, yeah?"

"Yes Daddy." I blushed and squeaked when he ran a finger over my hole. "D-Daddy! That's Louis' poo hole!"

He chuckled and kissed me again. "I know it is, lovely. Daddy likes it."

I scrunched up my face. "Why?"

Liam shook his head. "Never mind, darling. Do you want to help daddy get clean?" He soaped up the washcloth and I was a little disappointed that he wasn't still massaging my skin. 

"Okay, Daddy." I washed him the best I could, going back over the parts I'd missed the first time.

"Thank you, baby." He kissed my lips and turned off the water. He stepped out first before helping me out and wrapping me in a towel. "There you are, darling."

"Thank you, daddy. Can Louis go cuddle Zaynie?" 

"Hmmm, I don't know about that, baby. Daddy's starting to think you like Zayn more than me." By the twinkle in his eye, I could tell he was joking.

"Daddy, Zaynie gives nice cuddles. And he has magical hands."

Liam laughed out loud at that. "Yes he does, baby. But don't you think you should be dry to have nice cuddles?"

"Daddy." I rolled my eyes. "Louis is going to put on pajamas."

"Good idea, love." He led the way out to the bedroom and we both dried off. I changed into fuzzy bottoms and one of Liam's jumpers. When we were both dressed, I nuzzled into his warmth and sighed happily. 

"Louis loves his daddy."

"Daddy loves you too, baby boy." He leaned down to kiss me, and I hummed, wrapping my arms around his neck. His kisses were wonderful, gentle and loving. It almost reminded me of Harry, but Liam was nicer. His arms were warmer, stronger. It felt as if I belonged nowhere else than with my daddy.

We snogged lazily for a few minutes until Liam pulled away. I whined and chased his lips with my own, making him chuckle again. "I thought you wanted to cuddle with Zayn?"

"Louis forgets about everyone else when he's with Daddy." I pecked his lips and skipped out of the room before he could respond. "Zaynieee," I called out.

"I'm in the kitchen, Lou."

I skipped happily to the kitchen, very much looking forward to burying my nose in Zayn's yummy neck and feeling his wonderful, magical fingers in my hair. I skidded to a halt at the sight of a round-faced, blonde-haired woman sitting next to him. "Who's that?" She looked up at me, and I immediately hated her.

"This is my girlfriend, Gigi."

"Hi, you must be Louis!" She smiled, her green eyes glistening. There was something oddly familiar about her, and not in a good way. "I'm Jelena, but you can call me Gigi. Everyone does." Her accent was as hideous as she was.

I only narrowed my eyes at her, staring down my nose at her stupid pie face. "Louis does not want to call you anything."

"Wow, I thought you were kidding when you said he talks in third person, Zaynie! It's so cute!"

I only sneered at her, bristling when Zayn kissed her temple. "Louis does not want Jelena to speak of him, ever."

Zayn frowned at me. "She's only being nice, Louis. I'm surprised at you."

"Is there something wrong, Louis dear?" She purred, and I wanted to claw her eyes out. "I do apologize if I've offended you."

"Don't worry about it, G. Louis, you want something to eat?" Zayn got up to make me a plate. 

Gigi smirked at me when I refused. "Louis' tummy doesn't feel well. Can Louis talk to Zayn in another room?"

"Sure, Lou." Zayn followed me out to the living room. I dragged him into the laundry room and closed the door. "What's up?"

"Zayn did not tell Louis that he had a girlfriend!" I hissed.

"Oh yeah. It's still new. Sorry about that." He pouted and I couldn't help wanting to coo and pet his beautiful hair.

"Why would Zayn date someone named Jelena?" I made a face, not trying to hide how much I just didn't like her.

"Louis, you don't know her. She's a total sweetheart."

"She looks like a blonde king cobra," I spat, realizing that's what was bothering me the whole time.

"Okay, that's enough. You don't even know her, Louis." It was clear he was exasperated.

I huffed. "Louis is only trying to protect Zaynie!"

"I've known her longer than I've known you. If you don't support our relationship, you don't have to talk to us anymore."

I only blinked as he left the room. My legs couldn't carry me back to Liam fast enough. I collapsed on the bed, sobbing and squeezing the pillow as Liam spooned me, murmuring soothing words. 

"What happened, baby?"

"Zaynie doesn't like Louis anymore."

"Oh love. That can't be true."

I cried harder and nodded. "L-Louis won't talk to him anymore."

"Okay, baby. You don't have to until I talk to him, alright. But baby, what about Harry? You have to talk to him sooner or later."

"Louis prefer later."

Liam let out a heavy sigh. "Alright, baby. Get some rest, yeah?" He kissed my temple.

"Goodnight, Daddy."

"Sleep well, baby boy."

I felt nothing but immense relief as I succumbed to unconsciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i suck, I know. If you're still sticking around, I fucking love you so much.
> 
> Come talk to me!
> 
> Twitter: @nopeasforpayno
> 
> Kik: lovelylunatommo


	13. Untitled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's untitled because I couldn't think of a good one. Oh well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I finally have the perfect storyline to finish this. Yay!
> 
> Also, you're going to scream at me bc cliffhanger, but I welcome it with open arms!

When I woke the next morning, I could feel Liam's hands rubbing my back. I hummed and leaned into the touch. "S'nice, daddy."

"Darling, we need to talk."

My stomach twisted unpleasantly as I sat up and faced him. "About what?"

"Love...why did you say that Zayn doesn't like you?"

"He was all over her. Louis didn't like her, but he didn't care."

"Who, baby? Who is she?"

"Jelena," I spat. "Gigi for short."

"Who was she? A friend?"

"No, his girlfriend."

"Baby...Zayn is gay." His eyes were worried now.

"No, he has a girlfriend named Gigi! Louis knows what he saw!" I began to get upset and Liam stroked my arm.

"Okay, calm down, love. Tell me what she looks like."

"She has round face, like a pie. And she has wavy blonde hair and beady little eyes, like a snake."

He nodded, still looking troubled. "Wait here for a moment, darling." Liam slid out of bed and padded out of the door. I bit my lip, anxiously waiting until he returned just a few minutes later, a sleepy Zayn trudging behind him.

Zayn sighed. "Louis, please tell me who Gigi is."

I was starting to get mad. "Don't play games with Louis, _Zayniepoo_ ," I spat in disgust. "Jelena is a meanie, Zayn will see."

"Babe, I don't know what you're talking about," he yawned and rubbed his sleepy eyes, and damn it all to hell if he wasn't adorable. "Jelena is Selena Gomez and Justin Bieber, babe. That's the only one I know about."

"Zayn is lying!" I hissed, turning red with my frustration. "Louis is not blind or stupid! Zayn did not want Louis to talk to him or GiGi, so Louis won't!"

Zayn cast a helpless look toward Liam. "Look, Lou..."

"No, Louis does not want to talk to Zayn! Zayn is meanie head!" I turned away from him and burrowed myself completely under the blankets. I heard them leave the room and murmur together in the hall. I wasn't stupid. I know what I saw.

Liam came back in after a few minutes and sat next to me on the bed. "Sweetheart? You still awake?"

"Yes, Daddy." My voice was muffled under the thick comforters.

"Do you want some breakfast?"

"Louis not hungry," I grumbled.

"Zayn's not downstairs, if that's what you're worried about."

"Louis is not worried, Louis is angry. Zayn and Daddy making Louis sound crazy."

"Baby, nobody said that," he cooed softly. "We just don't know who Jelena is."

"Zayn's girlfriend! Daddy not listening to Louis."

"I'm sorry, love. Why don't you take a nap, and Daddy will do the cleaning and cooking today, okay?"

"Okay, Daddy. Louis still loves Daddy."

"I love you too, darling. Very much." Liam kissed my temple and tucked me in before leaving the room.

 

~*~

It happened again a few days later. I had awoken and went downstairs to see none other than GiGi smirking at me from the dining room table. 

I stopped in my tracks and stared at her. "What does Jelena want?"

"I want you to tell yourself the truth, Louis."

I frowned at her. "What is GiGi talking about?"

She rolled her eyes. "I'm talking about you and Liam, and you and Harry, and your little crush on Zayn."

I blushed deeply. "Louis does not have a crush on Zaynie!"

She raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow. "Is that so?" She stood in front of me and crossed her arms. "Do you really think I'm that stupid and blind? I know you're after him."

"Louis is not after Zaynie!" I nearly shouted.

"Babe?" I could hear Liam calling from the other room.

"Daddy! GiGi is being mean!" I turned around and waited for him to come over and wrap his arms around me.

"Oh, pumpkin," he cooed. "You're shaking, love. Are you okay?"

"GiGi is a meaniehead, Daddy! Make her leave!"

Liam frowned. "Baby, who is GiGi? I still don't understand."

"Daddy! She's sitting right-" I turned back to the table to point her out, only to find the room empty, and every chair in place. "Wait, where did she go?" I looked around, but couldn't see her. "Wait, no, she was right here!" I looked around frantically, but didnt see how she could have gotten out of the dining room, as the window was still shut and there was only one way in and out.

Liam looked down at me worriedly. "Baby...nobody is there."

"But she was! Louis is not crazy!"

"Okay, love," he cooed, leading me over to the sofa and pulling me into his lap. "It's okay, darling."

I was still extremely upset. "Louis...Louis doesn't know what's happening," I muttered.

"Okay, baby. How would you feel about going to talk to someone about GiGi?"

"Someone like who?"

He smiled, his eyes warm. "A nice someone. They might can explain to you why you keep seeing GiGi."

"Okay, Daddy. Louis trusts you. But...can Louis talk to Harry first?"

He stilled in what I guessed was surprise. "You're ready to talk to Harry?"

"Yes, Daddy."

"That's great, baby! I'll see if he can come over tomorrow."

"Okay, Daddy. Can Louis have some breakfast now?"

~*~

I squirmed in my seat as I looked at Harry. He was as beautiful as ever. He'd grown his hair out, so it was sitting on his shoulders, his eyes were sad, but still sparkled. "Hi, Lou," he rumbled in his deep voice.

"H-Harry," I squeaked. "Louis is so happy to see you."

"I'm happy to see you too, baby. You look good."

I couldn't help but to blush and look down at the carpet. Liam decided to give us some alone time. He and Zayn were upstairs, and told me to call out if I needed them. "Thanks. Harry looks good too."

He smiled, those dimples I love so much on full display. "Does that mean you're coming home?"

"Harry...Louis is so grateful to you for taking him in, but he loves Liam too now." I bit my lip.

Harry's face fell. "I was afraid of that. _Louis,_ " he moved to sit next to me and gently grabbed my hand. "I'm so sorry for how I behaved toward you. I love you so much, Lou. You are so beautiful, and amazing, and just...so incredible. I don't deserve you. I don't mind if you choose him over me. You deserve to be happy. That's all I want for you, baby."

"Harry," I breathed softly. I couldn't believe my ears. He was here in front of me saying everything I ever wanted to hear him say. "Louis loves you so much. But...Louis loves Liam too...he doesn't know who to pick!"

"It's okay, baby. Don't stress about it. Let me have a conversation with Liam, okay?"

"Okay, Harry." I leaned in to hug him and nuzzled my face into his neck. He was warm, and smelled of snickerdoodles, my favorite cookie.

He pulled away after a minute. "I'm going to go talk to Liam, okay, baby? You stay here."

I nodded obediently and watched anxiously as he went up the stairs. I knew how much Liam despised him, and I desperately hoped nothing bad happened.

 

An hour later, my fingernails neatly trimmed (well, as trimmed as my teeth could get them) from how much I'd been biting them in anxiety. I tried to watch TV to distract myself from the possibly hostile conversation going on upstairs. I gasped when I heard a door open upstairs and deep voices rumbling. My eyes followed Harry, Liam, and Zayn's figures as they descended the stairs. Surprisingly, Harry and Zayn squished together on the loveseat.

Liam immediately came and sat next to me, pulling me into his lap. "Hey, baby. Harry and I have been talking and we came up with a solution that I think all of us will be happy with."

"Really, Daddy?"

"Really, baby," he smiled. "Are you hungry? I can make lunch, and we can talk about it while we eat."

"O-Okay." I accepted the kiss he placed to my lips.

"Good boy. Go give Harry and Zaynie some cuddles." 

"Yes, Daddy." I went over and sat on Harry's lap, curling into his lap and watching Zayn, who was smirking at me.

This was going to be an interesting conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love y'all ~Lulu xx
> 
> kik: lovelylunatommo
> 
> twitter: nopeasforpayno
> 
> email: lovelylunatommo@gmail.com


End file.
